elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Seducer (Shivering Isles)
}} Dark Seducers, also known as Mazken, are Daedric servants of Sheogorath. They can be found protecting the Shivering Isles region of Dementia. Along with patrolling the streets of Crucible, these Daedric servants involve themselves highly in the protection of New Sheoth, where the Madgod takes up residence. Characteristics They are the sworn defenders of Sheogorath, as are the Golden Saints or Aureals, and share a rivalry with them, often clashing at the mere sight of one another. They defend the Dementia side of the Shivering Isles and the city Crucible. Their common greeting is "Madgod's blessings." and their common parting is "Walk with our Lord." The Dark Seducers are recognized as creatures throughout the game but are also humanoid. This means if one were to cast a control spell, one would have to use a spell that affects humanoids. Like most people they only gain respect for the Hero as they progress through the main storyline in the Isles, and eventually possess unhindered loyalty to them towards the climax of the story. Dialogue "Madgod's blessings." :New Sheoth "The Mazken guard Crucible in New Sheoth. We ensure the Demented remain orderly and respectful of our Lord Sheogorath." :Sheogorath "Sheogorath is our Lord, ruler of the Shivering Isles. It is by his whim that the Mazken wak, and we serve our Master to the death." :Shivering Isles "The Shivering Isles are a reflection of our Lord Sheogorath. Divided, yet perfect." "Walk with Our Lord." ;The Helpless Army "Your Grace, there is trouble! You must come quickly!" :Who are you? "Adeo sent me as a messenger to find you. Pinnacle Rock is under attack, and she needs your assistance at once! The forces of Order have overwhelmed us, and forced us from the stronghold. We must regain control!" :What can I do? "Our stronghold at Pinnacle Rock is under attack! The forces of Order broke in and routed us! You must go to Adeo at once and aid her!" ::Adeo "She is leading what is left of our forces. She waits for you outside Pinnacle Rock. Please hurry to her before it is too late." ::Pinnacle Rock "It is our home, our sanctuary in the Shivering Isles. If we were to lose it... my kind would be doomed." "Please, Your Grace. Hurry to Pinnacle Rock while there's still time." At Pinnacle Rock: "Your Grace, Adeo has been waiting for you. Please, speak with her at once." After speaking with Adeo: "I follow Adeo, your Grace. If she follows you, then so do I." After clearing the Wellspring: "I exist to serve, Your Grace." :Wellspring of the Mazken "Your Grace has restored the Wellspring, and saved us. For this we thank you." "We must purge Order from our home." Dark Seducer Escort: "You wish an escort, Lord?" :No. "As you wish. I stand at the ready." :Yes. "Of course, sire." If approached again: "Shall I continue with you, Lord?" :Yes. Follow me. "By your command." :Wait here until I return. "I stand at the ready, sire." :No. "As you wish. I stand at the ready." Conversations ;Pinnacle Rock Dark Seducer: "Lord Sheogorath! I apologize for the intrusion, but you must help us! Order has attacked Pinnacle Rock and routed us!" Sheogorath: "Well, well! What a turn of events this is! It's new, and I like new, even if it's bad. And this is bad, isn't it? My, my." Quotes *''"Pinnacle Rock is ours!"'' —During The Helpless Army, when in combat *''"We must prevail."'' —During The Helpless Army Weapons and Armor The armament of the Dark Seducers consists of maces, bows, shortswords, longswords and war axes. Their weapons, just like Madness and Amber, are graded. Their weapon statistics are still very low and, even with the highest grade, better for display rather than use. Their armor is classified as light armor and is only obtainable through the quest "The Helpless Army," where one must secure Pinnacle Rock for the Dark Seducers or Brellach for the Golden Saints, depending on the choices one made earlier before the quest. Subtypes Unique *Vika – A guardian at the gates of Cylarne. *Dylora – Rescued at Pinnacle Rock during "The Helpless Army." *Nelrene – Syl's Captain of the guard. *Grakedrig Ulfri – Commander of the Mazken at Cylarne. *Grakendo Udico – Commander during the Knights of Order attack on the Fringe. *Autkendo Jansa – Captain of the Palace Guard *Stela – Lieutenant under Grakedrig Ulfri at Cylarne Trivia *Males seem to be looked down upon, and seem to be of lower rank than their female comrades. *The difference between a regular Dark Seducer and a captain can be noticed by observing their helmets. If the helmet has a bluish-green jewel on each section, then she is a captain. Appearances * * * ** * de:Matzken es:Seductor oscuro (Shivering Isles) fr:Vil séducteur (Shivering Isles) pl:Mroczna Uwodzicielka (Oblivion) ru:Тёмный соблазнитель (Shivering Isles) uk:Темний звабник (Shivering Isles) Category:Shivering Isles: Factions Category:Oblivion: Races Category:Shivering Isles: Daedra Category:Shivering Isles: Dark Seducers